Jean Grey vs Emma Frost & Brainwashed XMen
by XMenMaster
Summary: Emma Frost has brainwashed the XMen with her telepathic abilities. She even has Professor X under her control. Jean Grey is the only mutant who has been able to stop herself from being brainwashed. Now she has to stop Emma Frost from killing the world


2005 Survivor Series Predictions:

Team RAW vs. Team Smackdown: 

My prediction is Team Smackdown because I just don't think that Lashley will ever stay down.

My Prediction: Team Smackdown!WINNER: Team Smackdown!

WWE Champion John Cena vs. Kurt Angle 

**I predict that Kurt Angle will become the new WWE Champion. At first I thought that John Cena would win, but ever since Daivari was made the referee of the match the tables have turned**

**My Prediction: Kurt AngleWINNER: John Cena**

**Ric Flair vs. Triple H (Last Man Standing)**

**I predict that Ric Flair will remain victorious once again because in my head Triple H is on a losing streak.**

**My Prediction: Ric FlairWINNER: Triple H**

Eric Bischoff vs. Theodore Long 

**I predict that Theodore Long will find a way to beat the black belt GM of RAW**

**My Prediction: Theodore LongWINNER: Theodore Long**

Women's Champion Trish Stratus vs. Melina 

**I predict that Melina will be the dominant diva in the WWE and become the new Women's Champion**

**My Prediction: MelinaWINNER: Trish Stratus**

**2/6**

2005 Armageddon Predictions:

Undertaker vs. Randy Orton (Hell in a Cell)

**I predict that Undertaker will finish off this feud and get the victory over the Legend Killer Randy Orton**

**My Prediction: UndertakerWINNER: Undertaker**

**Batista & Rey Mysterio vs. Big Show & Kane (RAW vs. Smackdown)**

**I predict that Smackdown will once again be victorious over RAW and Batista will finally get his revenge on the giant, Big Show, and the big red machine and the true monster, Kane.**

**My Prediction: Batista & Rey MysterioWINNER: Big Show & Kane**

Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro vs. Psicosis & Super Crazy 

**I predict that we will see the WWE Tag Team Championship No. 1 Contenders as Psicosis & Super Crazy, they just have a better tag team wrestling style in the ring.**

**My Prediction: Psicosis & Super CrazyWINNER: Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro**

**Booker T vs. Chris Benoit (#4 Match of 7)**

**I predict that the 7 Series Matches will not end with Booker T being 4 and 0, I think that Chris Benoit will be able to pass by Sharmell and finally defeat his long rival, Booker T.**

**My Prediction: Chris BenoitWINNER: Chris Benoit**

JBL vs. Matt Hardy 

**I predict that Matt Hardy will keep his winning groove on and defeat "The Wrestling God" JBL at Armageddon.**

**My Prediction: Matt HardyWINNER: JBL**

Cruiserweight Champion Juventud vs. Kid Kash 

**I predict that all of the Mexicools will be victorious at Armageddon and that Cruiserweight Champion Juventud will defeat the viscous, mean, cocky, and unpredictable Kid Kash and retain his Cruiserweight Championship belt.**

**My Prediction: JuventudWINNER: Kid Kash**

**2/6**

2005 New Year's Resolution Predictions:

WWE Champion John Cena vs. Kurt Angle vs. Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Masters vs. Carlito vs. Kane (Elimination Chamber)

**I predict that the 10-month reigning WWE Champion John Cena will not lose his title and he will beat some of the best in the business in an Elimination Chamber Match. I just can't see John Cena losing his WWE Championship belt just yet.**

**My Prediction: John CenaWINNER: John Cena**

Women's Champion Trish Stratus vs. Mickie James 

**I predict that it is time to see the Women's Championship change hands at New Year's Resolution. Trish Stratus won the title at last year's (2004) New Year's Resolution and now it is time for her 1 year reign as Women's Champion to come to an end and Mickie James will be crowned the new Women's Champion at New Year's Resolution.**

**My Prediction: Mickie JamesWINNER: Trish Stratus**

Big Show vs. Triple H 

**I predict that nothing will stop Big Show's cast and broken hand and that Big Show will come out of the New Year's Revolution Arena victorious over "The Game," "The Cerebral Assassin."**

**My Prediction: Big ShowWINNER: Triple H**

Intercontinental Champion Ric Flair vs. Edge 

**I predict that Edge will win the Intercontinental Championship once again by defeating Ric Flair. Ric Flair has had that title long enough and now it is time for the title to change hands, whether it changes hands to a heel or face superstar. I would just like to see a new champion.**

**My Prediction: EdgeWINNER: Ric Flair**

Gregory Helms vs. Jerry Lawler 

**I predict that the cocky and undefeated Gregory Helms will come out victorious over the former-wrestler and now-announcer Jerry Lawler. Since Jerry Lawler hasn't been in the ring for a while, I doubt that he will be able to shut Gregory Helms up and that it will be the other way around.**

**My Prediction Gregory HelmsWINNER: Jerry Lawler**

Ashley vs. Maria vs. Torrie Wilson vs. Victoria vs. Candice Michelle (Bra & Panties Gauntlet Match)

**I predict that Maria will come out victorious over all of these lovely RAW divas. Victoria has lately been on a losing streak, and the heel side has been winning to much, so I think that the face side will finally come out victorious.**

**My Prediction: MariaWINNER: Ashley**

**1/6**

2006 Royal Rumble Predictions:

2006 Royal Rumble Match 

**I predict that out of all 15 Smackdown superstars and 15 RAW superstars, that the WWE Smackdown superstar known as Randy Orton will come out of the arena the winner of the 2006 Royal Rumble and on the road to WrestleMania 22 in Chicago.**

**My Prediction: Randy OrtonWINNER: Rey Mysterio**

WWE Champion Edge vs. John Cena 

**I predict that John Cena will win the WWE Championship back from Edge and get his revenge not only on Edge, but also on Lita and also because the only reason that Edge won the title is because Vince McMahon forget about his Money in the Bank.**

**My Prediction: John CenaWINNER: John Cena**

Boogeyman vs. JBL 

**I predict that the undefeated Boogeyman will stay undefeated and defeat the former WWE Champion known as John Bradshaw Leyfield.**

**My Prediction: BoogeymanWINNER: Boogeyman**

World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle vs. Mark Henry 

**I predict that the Olympic Gold Medallist will defeat the World's Strongest Man and keep his title for now.**

**My Prediction: Kurt AngleWINNER: Kurt Angle**

**Mickie James vs. Ashley (Trish Stratus: Special Guest Referee)**

**I predict that Trish Stratus will favour Ashley and Ashley will win over the psychotic Mickie James. Trish Stratus will not hit the three count for Mickie James.**

My Prediction: AshleyWINNER: Mickie James

Cruiserweight Champion Kid Kash vs. Mystery Partner(s) (Cruiserweight Invitational)

I predict that the Cruiserweight Champion Kid Kash will not lose his title or the first ever Cruiserweight Invitational. Whoever the opponent is, whether it's Funaki, or it's a hometown hero, Kid Kash will win.

My Prediction: Kid KashWINNER: Gregory Helms

3/6

2006 No Way Out Predictions:

World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle vs. Undertaker

I predict that the Olympic Champion, the American Hero Kurt Angle will find a way to defeat the dead man, Undertaker. Kurt Angle will then go on to WrestleMania to face either Randy Orton or Rey Mysterio.

My Prediction: Kurt AngleWINNER: Kurt Angle

Randy Orton vs. 2006 Royal Rumble Winner Rey Mysterio (for the Main-Event Match at WrestleMania)

I predict that the bigger and better (unfortunately) superstar will defeat the 175 pound Rey Mysterio and take away Rey Mysterio's chance in being in the main event match at WrestleMania. There is no chance in hell that Rey Mysterio can win this match and the WrestleMania match against either Kurt Angle or Undertaker.

My Prediction: Randy OrtonWINNER: Randy Orton

United States Champion Booker T vs. Chris Benoit

I predict that Chris Benoit will be the winner and the new holder of the United States Championship, it's either that or he will win the title at WrestleMania 22. I just want Chris Benoit to take the title from that $$hole and I know that he can.

My Prediction: Chris BenoitWINNER: Chris Benoit

JBL vs. Lashley

I don't think that Lashley will lose his winning streak to JBL, so I'm with Lashley on this one. If the Boogeyman can defeat JBL, then I'm sure that Lashley can do it also.

My Prediction: LashleyWINNER: JBL

WWE Tag Team Champions MNM vs. Matt Hardy & Mystery Partner

I predict that MNM will defeat Matt Hardy and his partner. As much as I want Matt Hardy & Tatanka to win or Matt Hardy & Road Warrior Animal to win, I know that it won't happen.

My Prediction: MNMWINNER: Matt Hardy & Tatanka

Cruiserweight Champion Gregory Helms vs. Kid Kash vs. Psicosis vs. Super Crazy vs. Paul London vs. Nunzio vs. Brian Kendrick vs. Scotty 2 Hotty vs. Funaki

I predict that Cruiserweight Champion Gregory Helms will overcome the odds and defeat 8 other Smackdown! cruiserweights and retain the gold.

My Prediction: Gregory HelmsWINNER: Gregory Helms

4/6

WrestleMania 22

World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle vs. Randy Orton vs. Rey Mysterio

I predict that the only wrestler in this match that everybody hates, Randy Orton, will win. I don't want him to win, but WWE has this thing where they make the most hated wrestlers champions, so it's probably going to end this way.

My Prediction: Randy OrtonWINNER:

WWE Champion John Cena vs. Triple H

I predict that it will be true that John Cena will win his feud with Triple H and hold his WWE Championship until July/August. So, in other words, I predict that John Cena will win the WrestleMania WWE Championship match against Triple H.

My Prediction: John CenaWINNER:

Mr. McMahon vs. Shawn Michaels

I predict that someone will really beat Mr. McMahon. Mr. McMahon really always has been a crappy wrestler. Somehow he beat Undertaker. Somehow he beat Stone Cold Steve Austin. Somehow he beat Brock Lesner. Somehow he beat Triple H. Well, it's not going to end that way this time. Shawn Michaels has defeated Triple H, Undertaker, and Stone Cold Steve Austin also and he's not about to lose the crappiest wrestler WWE has ever seen.

My Prediction: Shawn MichaelsWINNER:


End file.
